


Labels

by rnagnumdong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gender Questioning Character, Genderfluid Character, Gendervoid Character, Magigirl Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just wish that I could understand myself the way you understand yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

“I just wish that I could understand myself the way you understand yourself,” Yang stated, pacing the room back and forth. Ruby and Weiss were out hanging out with various other friends, leaving Yang and Blake the room to themselves for the night. Somewhere in there, quietly reading books together had become Yang being very angry at gender.

“You don’t have to pick a label,” Blake said, turning the page on xir book even though xe had stopped paying proper attention about five pages ago. Xe would have to reread the entire chapter later.

“I know I don’t, but I want to. I’ve found labels that fit me before, and it’s a relief to me. Other people, they don’t want them, and that’s okay, but I do, and it’s annoying,” Yang rambled. “The closest thing that fits me is a lesbian, which doesn’t even make sense because I’m not a girl or a woman or a female, but I don’t mind being called a she. It’s irriating.”

“Maybe you’re a magigirl or something,” Blake suggested. They’d had this conversation before, and xe would offer Yang some information but there was nothing new and xe knew by now that it was best to just let her get it out of her system and be supportive.

“Like Weiss? No, I don’t think I’m that. Girl still feels uncomfortable, even if you put a prefix on it,” Yang admitted, stopping and smiled at Blake. “Maybe I’m gendervoid like you. Then I could be completely beautiful and amazing like you are.”

Blake smiled. “You don’t need to be gendervoid to be completely beautiful and amazing, you queer.”

Yang’s smile turned into a grin as she jumped onto the bed with Blake and hugged xir. “I don’t know what I am, but I know that I love you. I’m so glad you love me back.”

Blake kissed Yang briefly. “I’m so glad you love me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out these trans bees  
> i mentioned weiss and ruby so i put them in the tags lmao sorry


End file.
